Road to being Famous
by BringingTheFun
Summary: The kids are in a band called The Authority. What will happen when they in the spotlight and are being chased by Paparazzi. Will relationships be put to the test? Will Jack and Kim become Kick? Will I ever stop asking questions? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Road to Famous

**Hey guys this is my second story. I'm still writing **_**How did this happen?**_** So now I'm going to make a story about how they are in a band. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, the stars from Good Luck Charlie, if there is a band named The Authority then I don't own it, I don't own Paradise by Coldplay, According to you by Orianthi or Somebody by Lemonade Mouth.**

**Kim's POV**

I was sitting at the dojo, writing a song for our band. We are called _The Authority. _We aren't really famous, but we still make music. It all started 1 year ago. **(A/N: Just pretend Jack was already here)**

FLASHBACK...

I was in my room on my piano. I was playing my new song that I wrote, According to you. It was about my Ex-Boyfriend, Brody Johnson.

According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless I can't do anything right According to you I'm difficult, hard to please Forever changing my mind

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time Even if it would save my life According to you, according to you But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible He can't get me out of his head-

Before I can continue I'm interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Jack and the guys. My eyes widened. No one was supposed to know that I could sing. "Kim that was amazing! Why didn't you tell anyone you could sing?" Jack said. I sighed. "Because, Jack no one was supposed to know. I wanted it to be kept a secret."

"Why Kim? You have a really beautiful voice." When he said that I looked down and blushed not noticing the guys in my presence as well. "Well I'm sorry." After that the room was left with an awkward silence. Jack spoke up. "Here I'll tell you what. We all tell everyone one our secrets." He stuck out his hand. I took it and said "Deal." I told them that I could play the bass, the guitar, the piano, and the violin. Jack can play the guitar. Jerry can rap and play the piano. Eddie can play the drums. Milton can play the trombone and bass guitar. We can all surprisingly sing. So that's it that's how we became _The Authority._

FLASHBACK DONE

So I was sitting at the dojo writing my new song for our band. It was called Paradise. After I finished the last finishing touch on the song Rudy came in with the guys. I got up and ran to them to show them the song. They were all amazed at how I could write a song in just a couple of hours. Afterwards I got my gi on and we started practice. I was with Jack like always. I stood face to face with him. We bowed. I made the first move. I punched to his right and then to his left. He blocked it. That's when I realized I would have to do some fancier moves. I still kicked and punched until I did a back flip and took him down. He widened his eyes. "Wow Kimmy you've gotten better." He widened his eyes ran into the boys changing room. I yelled after him. "WIMP!"

After that was done. I went to go change back into my normal clothes. I had on a black Michael Jackson shirt, short shorts, and red converse high tops. When I went back out the guys all had their instruments except Eddie who had his drum sticks.

As I came out I heard the boys Milton, Eddie, and Jerry doing their usual chit chat argumentative talks. I went over to Rudy's office to tell him we were leaving to go practice at my house. But as I walked over to him I saw him watching Nana was a Ninja, crying. So I backed away slowly and closed the door.

I turned around to see the boys still arguing over God knows what. I saw Jack on the other side of the Dojo debating whether he should break it up or stay out of it. I walked over to him and said "Ready?" He just nodded and we walked to the door. But before we left I turned towards the boys. "If you losers still want to be in this band I suggest you start running to my house." That's exactly what they did. "Ha works every time." I ran to catch up with Jack. _Man, _I thought. _We have some crazy friends._

After ten minutes we reached my house. The boys were there panting, excluding Jack. Ever since my mom started a singing career and my sister was on a hit television show we earned some big bucks. So we live in a really nice house. It's a three story white mansion. I went to the front door to unlock it.

I rushed down to the basement with the boys hot on my tail. I set up the microphone. Milton pulled out his bass guitar. Jack pulled out his electric guitar. Eddie sat behind the drums and Jerry got out his keyboard. We started our song. _Somebody._

Can you see me

'Cause I'm right here

Can you listen?

'Cause I'm trying to make you notice

What it would mean to me

To feel like somebo-

But I was interrupted by Brigit and mom ringing the doorbell. I checked my watch it was 3:38. They weren't supposed to be here now. They were supposed to be here at 7:00 when everyone else goes home. I panicked. I had to let them in. I sighed and walked up the stairs with my friends behind me. This is it. They're going to treat me differently. Now they're going to try and mooch off of me. I opened the basement door and walked towards the front one and in came Bridgit Mendler and Christina Aguilera. I looked back at the guys their eyes were widened as round as basketballs. I sighed. "Guys meet my mom and sister. Bridgit Mendler and Christina Aguilera." **(1)**

Jack finally got out of his trance and spoke up. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Aguilera and Bridget." He turned to me. "Kim I don't get it though. How are they your mom and sister. She," he said pointing to Bridgit "has the last name Mendler and your mom has the last name Aguilera." At least he wasn't as stunned as the guys. It's good to know that I still have my best friend. "Well Jack," I started to say but realized my mistake and got cut off by Bridgit. "Oh, so this is the one and only Jack." My cheeks burned a tinge of bright pink.

"Yes." I replied. "Now go practice your lines or whatever." After she went up to her room mom went to go cook dinner. I heard the doorbell ring again. I opened it up. In came Jason Dolley and Bradley Steven Perry.

"Hey guys," I said. "Brigit is upstairs in the room on the left. Not the right. Get it. Got it. Good." I said shuddering while remembering when they were here last year and went into my room. After I said that I tried pushing them up the stairs but they wouldn't budge. They looked behind me. Oh great. Now they have to say something about Jack. How did they even know what he looked like? "So this is Jack right? We have heard so much about you. Kim talks-" Jason said before I interrupted him.

"Guys don't you have some where to be?" I grumbled. "Nope." Bradley and Jason said in unison.

"Leave, now." They went upstairs after they saw my infamous glare. I smirked then I sighed realizing the guys were still here. I walked downstairs with the guys trailing behind me half of then still stunned.

**Did you guys like it? Do you want me to continue? **

**Crawford is the family's real name. Aguilera is Christina's middle name in the story even though it's her last name in real life and Mendler was Christina Aguileras "maiden name" in the story. That's all bye!**

**-BringingTheFun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Its Autianna! Im back and better than ever. Won't keep you guys waiting so here is chapter 2 of Road to being Famous. Do not own anything! OH and contest down at the bottom. ENJOY!**

**Kim's POV**

The boys except for Jack are still in awe. "CAN YOU SNAP OUT OF IT" I scream. They snap out of it and start all talking at once "Kim how are they-Why are they-You never told us!" I couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT IT!" That got them real quiet. "Thank you. Now as you know you just saw my mom, sister and her cast mates. Yes I know they're famous. Get over it."

Jack turns to me. "Kim I just don't get why you didn't tell us….or at least tell me." He looked so hurt and sad. I look down ashamed of myself. Why didn't I tell them? I sighed and sat down and started explaining. "It's just I didn't want you guys treating me any different than before." Jack sits down on the couch with me and looks me straight in the eyes. "I will never treat you different. Neither will the guys. Right guys?" All they could do was nod. I sighed. "Well I guess we should get back to practicing."

When I went back up to the mic I got an idea. "Hey guys! Why don't we record ourselves and put it on Youtube." Everyone liked the idea. So I went through the basement closet and found our old video camera and a tone of polaroid cameras. Some construction paper, stencils, and went back to the boys. They all had confused expressions on. "What? We have to make an awesome music video." They each grabbed a camera and construction paper. Eep! This is going to be epic! Maybe we have a chance at being a real band! But before we started we each took pictures ourselves and a couple of group pictures to put on the construction paper.

First we had to record ourselves singing. So we went back to that.

Can you see me cause I'm right here can you listen?!

cause I've been trying to make you notice

what it would mean to me

to feel like somebody

we've been on our way to nowhere

trying so hard to get there

and I say OH!  
we're gonna let it show

we're gonna just let go of everything

holding back our dreams

and try

to make it come alive

come on let it shine so they can see

we were meant to be somebody

somebody somebody else somehow someday someway somebody..  
I'm so tired of being invisible but I feel it, yeah!

like a fire below the surface

trying to set me free

but inside of me

cause we're standing on the edge now

*And so on*

We moved on to the actual music video. Cutting out the pictures we took and pasting them on paper.

We handed them out and told people to meet us at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo to hear us play. Once we finished handing out the flyers we went back and got dressed to perform the rest of Somebody.

When we got to the dojo the boys and I were amazed at how many people showed up. We shook of the nerves and performed asking Rudy to video tape us.

When it all ended we did a group hug and Rudy cut off the camera.

"Wow! You guys were amazing!" I smiled. "Thanks Rudy. See you tomorrow." I grabbed the video camera from him and walked out with the boys. The sun was setting so before it got any darker we decided to go back to my house and edit it before we put it on Youtube.

-15 minutes later-

We have posted it on Youtube and already got over a thousand views. I never thought that we would be this popular. The guys had the same expressions on their face. Jack spoke up. "I never thought we could be this famous." You took the words straight out of my mouth. It was now 9 o' clock and the boys were heading home.

I walked them straight to the door wear my sister and her cast mates were standing. Oh great here we go! Eddie, Milton, and Jerry ran over to Jason, Bridigit, and Bradley. Jack stood next to me. I sighed. I guess they just don't get it. Jack noticed me sighing and grabbed my hand and kissed my temple. I blushed. At this motion everyone turned around and grabbed their cellphones to take our picture. My mom even came out of the Kitchen to take a picture. They all looked at each other saying "KICK prevails".

Jack and I were just plain confused. "What's Kick?" said Jack. "Kick is the wonderful pairing of you guys. You see we took the Ki from Kim and the ck from Jack and we made KICK!" Jerry explained.

"Jack and I aren't dating though." These guys will never quit. I mean I might have a crush on Jack but no one needs to know that. Jerry spoke up. "What? Then I am out of here. To the door!" Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Jason, and Bradley marched to our door. My mom came back out of the kitchen and yelled. "WAIT! You haven't tried my lasagna yet!" Jerry marched back towards the kitchen. "To the kitchen!"

-Kitchen-

You could hear everyone moaning in delight as we ate my mom's lasagna. My mom is a really great cook. Everyone was chatting away. I just looked around and smiled. Everyone was having a great time. In fact Jerry, Eddie, and Milton never asked for any autograph because they were now buds with Bradley. I turned to Jack to talk to him. "This turned out to be a pretty great day. Huh?"

"Yeah! It could not have been better. I think we actually have a shot with this."

"Me too. I mean I just can't wait." We smiled at each other and tuned back into others conversation.

-9:30-

We were in the game room playing Blood Bath: Return of the Zompyres. Everyone has left except for Jack and my sisters cast mates. We were playing in team mode. Jack is on my team and Bradley and Jason are on the other. We were currently in the lead with 59 kills to their 42 kills. All we needed was 60 kills and we were almost there. I focused on the screen to find Bradley's or Jason's player. I spotted Jason's down by the Bloody Water fountain and ran towards him.

Before I could take a swing he kills me. Jack is behind him though and slices his body in half. Jack and I jump up and victory and do our dance. "UH! OH YEAH! COME ON!" Bradley and Jason gives us weird looks and simultaneously says. "Don't ever do that again." They were right we should stop. As we stop Jacks phone rings.

"Uh huh. At Kims. Right. I will. No were not. No mom we aren't. ….Bye mom Love you too." He turns to give me a side hug and gives Bradley and Jason "man-hugs". "Alright guys I have to jet. Bye Kimmy." He laughs and walks out the door. What? He just called me Kimmy and I let him get away with it. I run outside but before I could say anything he was already inside of his house. That little weasel!

When I walked back inside Bradley and Jason were putting their jackets on and getting their belongings. They both looked at me and said "BYEEEE KIMMMMY" in a sing song voice and ran out the door. I ran out the door to yell but they were already gone. How many more people am I going to let get away with calling me that?

My mom and sister looked at me and said "NIGGGGHT KIMMY!" in a sing song voice and ran up the stairs.

"UGH! SERIOUSLY!" Then I hear a click and all the lights go off. "REALLY? Oh when I get my hands on you guys" I mumbled to myself as I trudged my way through the dark and went upstairs to my bedroom. When I got there I turned on the light and changed into my pajamas and jumped into bed. But wait I have to turn off my lights. I raised my hands and clapped them and my light turned off.

"MAN! I love that!"

**Finally I finished my second chappie. Here is the contest. **

**Alright so I am giving 5-10 shout-outs!**

**Whoever can figure what show these were said gets a shout-out!**

**"That's a Fly with a nn" AND " Good Luck Charlie" Hint: Theses shows did a crossover together in fact these were both said in the cross-over. Good LUCK! I will try and update around the 18****th ****or 19****th**** or 20****th**** day of the month**

** I will be doing contest on my other story when I upload it Don't forget to check out my other story How did this Happen? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I have failed you guys in my writing I keep wanting to write but I lose interest. I barely come on here anymore because I can't find a decent story. I mean seriously, all the stories on here are about Jack being the bad boy and Kim being the shy nerd. Others have bad writing skills that I click off as soon as I see it. So I decided that you guys felt the same way, you want a decent story. I am proud to announce the 3****rd**** chapter of Road to Being Famous!**

**Kim's POV**

I woke to the smell of bacon. I LOVE MY MOM'S COOKING! Wait. My mom only cooks bacon when my dad is home. Oh no! I put on clothes, grab my backpack and race down stairs to find my whole family in the kitchen. I drop my backpack. They all simultaneously look at me. My dad stands up.

"Kimmy…" He says it with so much sorrow I almost laugh but me I am seething with hate. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I growl. My dad and I have a staring contest while Bridgit and mom watch us until we are interrupted by the doorbell. "Come in!" I yell. Jack comes walking in. JACK! YES! Thank you for saving me. As I pick up my backpack and take a step towards Jack my dad decides to talk. "Not so fast _Kimmy_ who is your little boyfriend?" I growl at the name he uses. "Nobody." I say. Jack gives me a look.

"Actually sir I am Jack Brewer and I'm Kim's best friend not boyfriend." Jack says with a smile and stretches out his hand. My dad narrows his eyes at Jack but shakes his hand anyway.

"Well Jack. You stay away from Kim." I gasp. How dare he try and determine who I can talk to. "NO! You stopped determining things in my life when I was born. Goodbye Mom and Bridgit." With that said I grabbed Jack's hand annoying the tingles that shot up my arm and got out of there.

Jack and I walked in silence when we got out of my house STILL HOLDING HANDS. I looked down and a few tears flooded out. Jack noticed and he stopped walking. "Kim? Who was that?" I couldn't take it anymore. I started to sob. I just couldn't believe he was back. Jack led us to a nearby bench. After Jack held me in his arms for five minutes and me sobbing I finally explained. I wiped a few stray tears and took a deep breath and looked straight ahead.

"My family was so happy when Bridgit was born. She was their special little angel. Then a few years later my parents wanted another baby. A boy. A boy who would be fierce, tough, strong and follow after daddy's footsteps of being a CEO Executive. After my dad found out that I was a girl he divorced my mom to go find that son that would inherit that business. He remarried soon after and then his wife gave birth to Brian my half-brother who I love dearly. I've tried to be like the boy my dad needed. I just wish he would love me." I said still looking straight ahead.

Jack stood us up and gave me a big hug. "Kim, your dad loves you. I'm sure of it. Why do you think he came back?" I sighed. "I guess you're right." With that story told we walked to Seaford High. The rest of the gang was waiting for us at our locker. When we walked over they all talked at once.

"Dude-We're-I can't believe it!" I've had enough of this.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Everyone at school stopped what they were doing and looked towards us. "What? Have you not seen a girl yell? Carry on."

I turned back to the guys. "Milton explain please."

"Well guys you're not going to believe it but we're FAMOUS!" Jack and I shared excited looks and then turned back to Milton. "Everyone at school saw the video and now they keep asking for our autographs every three min-" Milton was interrupted by dozens of kids coming up to Jack and me asking for autographs. "See what I mean!" Jack and I nodded. "I can't believe it." We all got into one group hug and walked to Mrs. Whetstone's LA History class**(1)**.

"Today class we are learning about LA's part in the Great Depression and WW1**(2)**" We all groaned. I mean why do we need to learn about our states history? What if we wanted to go live in another state?

"LA was devastated-" Mrs. Whetstone was interrupted with two men in black coming into the room. "We are looking for Jack, Kim, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry." Everyone pointed to us. The men looked over at us and told us to come with them. With slight hesitation we followed. We walked outside of our high school and got into a limo. We all shared a look but kept quiet. A few minutes later we arrived at a place called Rhythm Records. The men took us up an elevator to the 11th floor and into a business-like room. They told us were to sit and walked back out. "Guys I think I know where we are. We are at a record label company!"

"You are quite right Kim," We turned around to see another man in black but this one had on a name tag titled "Mr. Matthews" and looked like the boss of this place. He sat down and continued to speak. "This is a record company and we are interested in signing all of you to be in our next band." Our eyes widen in awe and excited.

I jumped up. "Where do I sign!" Jack stood up too. "Well hold on a sec Kim lets read the contract first." I sat deflated back into my chair. "Fine!" Everyone laughed at my antics. Mr. Matthews slid us each a copy of the contract to read over. It basically stated that we would sign for however many years and they would give us a lot of popularity. I along with guys signed the contract and placed it back into the arms of Mr. Matthews. He told us that in the next two weeks we would be stars. Before we left he reminded us that we needed to find a manager. I think we all had Rudy in mind. We walked out of Rhythm Records got back into the limo and went back to Seaford High. Later on we went to the dojo. Just because we were getting famous didn't mean we were bailing on the dojo. After we told Rudy what happened we asked him to be our manager. He squealed with joy and told us "a million times yes."

"Alright sparring competition. Milton you're going to be with me. Eddie you're going to be with Jerry and Jack with Kim." First Milton and Rudy sparred but Rudy went easy on him so Milton won. Eddie and Jerry went and it was tie. Now it was Jack and I's turn. We got in our stances and we fought for our lives in the end I won. Everyone cheered. I was improving! After everyone stopped cheering there was clapping coming from the door. I turned around to see my dad. "What are you doing here!"

"Kimmy I am here to support you and take you home!" I am seething with anger. "Don't call me that and I can walk home with Jack." My dad takes a step forward I take one back. Dad looks between hurt and angered but it quickly changes to full on anger. "You will do as I say as I am your father." I snarl.

"NO! You're not! I never had a father!" I took a step forward so I was looking him straight in the eyes. "You know it's funny. As a four year old I kept asking "Where's Dada? Where's Dada?" Mom always told me you were in the military and you were away at war. I was so proud of that guy but then I heard mom talk to you on the phone. Charles? Charles? When are you coming home. You have been with that girl for years and you gave birth to that son you wanted. I know Kim isn't a boy and she will not become one but she needs you. I need you." I said while repeatedly poking him in the chest.

"What kind of four your old wanted to hear that? Huh? Later on I came to know the full story but that doesn't matter how I found out. Why Dad? Why? Where were you when I lost my first tooth? Where were you when I fell off that bike? Where were you when I got my training wheels off? Where were you when I graduated from fifth and eighth grade? Where were you at high school registration? Where were you when I made co-head cheerleader? Where were you to tell that boy to stay away from his daughter? Where were you when I developed a crush on Jack? WHERE WERE YOU DAD! Oh! Let me guess you were with your wife fooling around" I took a deep breath, let some tears fall, and stepped back.

"I'm right here Kim." I almost laughed at his pathetic excuse. "Oh! One more thing! Where were you when I realized I hated you!" I ran into the changing rooms to get changed. I put my clothes on and walked back out. Jack was the only one in the dojo. When he noticed me he smiled and pulled me into a hug. When he let go of me he kissed me. I kissed back with so much want, need, and frustration of today. When we broke the kiss we just stared into each other's eyes.

"Kim will you do me the honors of becoming my girlfriend?" My eyes lit up and I screamed "YES" to the world. Jack laughed at my antics and grabbed my hand and we walked over to the Phil's. We walked up to our booth but someone extra was in it; Dad. My dad stood up and Jack slid into the booth all the while watching us.

"Kim I'm sorry. I-I love you." Before I could respond he grabbed into a hug. I just melted into the hug. After all, this was the very first hug I got from him. I couldn't help the few tears that leaked out.

"I love you too Dad," I said while stepping back. "but if you EVER Betray me again this love will turn into so much hate you couldn't even imagine. With that said I wiped my eyes and sat down next to Jack and my dad sat next to Rudy. We carried on talking until everyone had to go.

Two Weeks Later- (Imagine that it's that voice that the spongebob person says)

Mr. Matthews was right. We were stars and everyone knew about Jack and I dating. We got invited to charity events, we signed thousands of autographs, and the best part of it was that I wasn't just Christina's daughter or Bridgit's younger sister I was Kim Crawford. The FAMOUS daughter of Christina and Bridgit's FAMOUS younger sister. The downside of being famous was that paparazzi followed us everywhere. We were all currently at my house with our assigned home schooled teacher who taught us every week.

Then afterwards we went to our photo shoot that our manager and sensei booked for us. We were living the high life!

**I am finished. YEAH BABY! I don't really have much to say but I did a contest and these people get a shout out.**

Dogguidelover

Sarah

ILoveKickinIt

Anyway I love you guys and keep being awesome!


End file.
